


heaven's lonely pleasure means nothing

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A little bit of angst, Masturbation, Other, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Umi has to make her own entertainment in the isolation of the clouds.





	heaven's lonely pleasure means nothing

**Author's Note:**

> From the fic title meme on my blog from like 1000 years ago lmao

 

_ Ah...she’s not going to sew again? She usually sews after school... _

 

Umi had thought herself to be an expert at predicting Kotori’s habits. After almost seventeen years of sitting upon her throne and watching Kotori, she had painted Kotori’s patterns. At first, her habit of watching was out of curiosity, and for a sense of entertainment in the lonely heavens; when she really started, Kotori was three, and was quite the interesting toddler. Umi stuck with her, watched, laughed, and cried as she grew; somehow, even down on Earth, her smile lit up the heavens. As Kotori got older, Umi realized that she had made a fatal mistake: she had fallen in love with a human.

 

In terms of being a goddess, Umi was rather young herself, but she knew that she had crossed a line. Sometimes, she went for weeks without watching Kotori, only to come back in tears, needing to see her again. It was like the prize was being dangled right before her face, but cruelly snatched away before anything could bear fruit. 

 

Woefully, Umi watched as Kotori moved all of the stray fabric off of her bed. She looked...nervous, almost. Guilty. Umi felt her palms go sweaty with nervousness as she watched Kotori pace around her room. The ball of light that Umi watched her through wavered as Umi’s resolve did. What could be the problem?

 

Kotori started to mumble to herself, so Umi leaned in, her silken white robes shifting around her body. “It’s wrong to do it...! But if I don’t, I think I’ll explode...but thinking about her, while doing it, too? Ah...won’t the gods punish me for something like this? Or, maybe not...it’s in private, right? And I’m not hurting anybody.”

 

Umi’s eyes followed like she was watching a tennis match as Kotori walked back and forth, to and fro, mumbling indecisively. Finally, she stood still, took a deep breath, then flopped onto her bed, wriggling out of her uniform quickly. It looked as if she were trying to force her way through it before she lost her nerve. Umi manifested a couple of grapes and popped one into her mouth, her eyes never leaving the light that held Kotori. She had never seen Kotori naked before. Although she usually watched Kotori all day, she always looked away or covered her eyes when Kotori undressed.

 

However, Umi was all-too curious as to what Kotori was doing...and she couldn’t help perusing Kotori’s body. Her breasts were perky, and looked as if they could fit perfectly in Umi’s hands. She had a small, cute bush of ashen hair above her slit. Umi felt her breath quickening, becoming almost  _ audible _ as Kotori began to caress those very breasts that Umi was admiring. “I can’t watch anymore,” Umi said. But at the same time, she couldn’t pull her eyes away.

 

Just as she swallowed the last grape, she heard Kotori whimper; when she looked closer, she saw that Kotori was pinching her nipples with one hand and trailing the other down to the apex of her creamy legs. Umi was shaking by then, her heart thudding in her ears...although, the heartbeat wasn’t too loud that she couldn’t hear what Kotori said next. “H-Honoka-chan...that feels nice...”

 

_ That’s the girl she’s always with...Kousaka Honoka... _

 

Umi hated seeing that girl’s face, knowing how lucky she was to  _ be _ with Kotori each day. Umi didn’t know the extent of their relationship (or maybe she just wanted to deny how close they were), but she knew that Honoka was closer to Kotori than she would ever be. The fact that Kotori was thinking about  _ her _ while doing such a thing...it made Umi sick to her stomach, angry that she was cursed with such power and isolation.

 

Again, Kotori whimpered Honoka’s name, although that time, her hand was tentatively rubbing her wet entrance. Hands shaking, Umi undid her robe with one pull of the belt, letting it fall from her body and pool around her. She spread her legs upon her throne, pressing down on her clit through her white panties. A wanton yelp slid past her lips. It had been so long since she indulged like that, just letting her desires take control of her body. But she couldn’t help herself, not with Kotori before her, vulnerable and turning her on in all the right ways. 

 

As Kotori explored her body more, panting and whispering Honoka’s name along with shy pleas, Umi took her panties off, exposing her wetness to the air around her. She wanted to look everywhere. Kotori’s breasts, her cute pussy, her blushed, lewd face...it was all so overwhelming, and she wasn’t prepared. When Kotori nervously worked a finger into herself, Umi did the same, sighing in relief. She hadn’t even realized how much she needed such a thing until Kotori brought it out of her.

 

Kotori’s eyes slipped shut as she slowly fingered herself, her moans of Honoka’s name fading into soft pants. Umi slid another finger into her own wetness, far too aroused for only one. She spread her legs even more, and her robes shifted around her throne. Kotori pulled her own finger out of herself, then started to massage her clit, gyrating her hips and squeaking. “Honoka-chan, r-right there, please!”

 

Umi groaned and bit into her knuckles, trying to pretend that it was  _ her _ name coming out of Kotori’s beautiful pink lips instead of  _ that _ girl’s. It worked swimmingly, too; Umi was soon panting Kotori’s name, squeezing her eyes shut in order to fall deeper into fantasy. However, seconds later, she was opening her eyes again so that she could look at Kotori’s mesmerizing body again. “Kotori...that feels...” Umi couldn't even finish her sentence, covering her mouth with her free hand. She was in the privacy of her own throne room, and yet, the idea of calling out such a thing made her turn pink with embarrassment.

 

Swallowing her fear, Umi manifested a dark blue vibrator, looking at it with a small amount of contempt. She turned it on and let it hum in the air for a couple of seconds. Once Kotori yelped with excitement, though, she found herself unable to hold back. She pressed the toy to her clit. The reaction was instant. Every vibration traveled through every inch of her body, causing her to tremble and spread her legs wider.

 

Kotori seemed to be doing just fine with her fingers; Umi could see her wriggling around on the sheets cutely, never lifting her hand from between her legs. Two of her nimble fingers eased their way back into her passage, and Umi started to circle the vibrator around her clit when Kotori cried out again. “Honoka-chan, it's really tight...but it feels-it feels so good!”

 

Umi tried to imagine her own fingers inside of Kotori, wondering if they'd squeeze her, wondering if Kotori would moan her name and tell her how great it felt. While one hand steadied the vibrator against her pink, needy clit, the other hand trailed up her body to her breasts so she could cup them. For a second, she imagined Kotori’s cute, warm mouth around them, and she bit her lip eagerly. “Kotori,” she whispered softly. “Oh, how I wish I could feel you...”

 

The vibrator moved down to Umi’s dripping wet pussy, and she pushed it past the resistance of her entrance. It stimulated her inner walls excellently, and she tightened around it instinctively. She timed her thrusts to the rhythm of Kotori’s yelps, and soon, she was moving in sync with Kotori’s fingers. Kotori was fondling her own breast as well. While touching herself in almost the same way, Umi could just barely pretend that she was touching Kotori instead.

 

Umi kept her eyes on Kotori as she took her pillowcase between her teeth, but her mind was somewhere else. She was imagining feeling Kotori's smooth, dry skin beneath her fingertips, imagining the taste of her as she ran her tongue along all of the smooth slopes of her body. Each thought only made Umi's stomach coil tighter. Kotori’s imagination seemed to be running wild as well; she was moaning Honoka’s name non-stop, using one hand to finger herself and the other to rub her clit. Her hips were bucking into her hands and her eyes were clamped shut.

 

“Honoka-chan, I'm...I'm close,” Kotori squeaked.

 

Umi leaned forward a little bit, angling the vibrator so that it rubbed against her most delicate spots. “That's right, Kotori. Come for me,” Umi rasped.

 

As if on cue, Kotori dug her heels into her gray sheets and arched her back, climaxing hard. Umi watched as she rode through it, unable to speak anything but short bursts of pleas and Honoka's name. Seeing her long-time crush so vulnerable and ecstatic in front of her triggered Umi’s own orgasm. She pulled her vibrator out of her and rubbed her clit furiously, never taking her eyes off of Kotori’s naked, sweaty body as she relaxed into the bed. 

 

After so long without indulging like that, Umi felt absolutely liberated, and she collapsed into her throne with exhaustion. Her hand finally stopped swirling around her clit when she realized she was getting a bit sore, and she returned to watching Kotori, trying to catch her breath. Kotori shifted and moved under her blankets slowly, her body looking quite heavy from her exertions. “Mm...Honoka-chan...I love you.”

 

Umi felt an involuntary smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, tears pricking at her golden eyes. She wished it was a bit easier to pretend, but...it would have to make do. “I love you too, Kotori.”


End file.
